frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
PartyMountainInventory
Handy Haversack Spellbook Wine common 2 sp 6 lbs. Wine fine 10 gp 1-1/2 lbs. Alchemical glue 20 gp 1/2 lb. Ink 8 gp Inkpen 1 sp Parchment (1 sheet) 2 sp Stationery 1 gp Outfit, Noble's 75 gp 10 lbs. Noble's Jewelry 100 gp Outfit, Scholar's 5 gp 6 lbs. Outfit, Cold Weather 20 gp 10 lbs. Pouch, spell components 5 gp Holy text 10 gp 1 lbs. Board game 1 sp–10 gp 2 lbs. Cards 1 sp–100 gp 1 lb. Dice 1 sp Dominos 1 sp–25 gp 1 lb. Kit, cooking 3 gp 16 lbs. This kit contains an iron pot, an iron skillet, a ladle, a skewer, a wooden cutting board, a cutting knife, an iron tripod for the pot, a packet of tinder, and a small selection of local or otherwise easy to find seasonings. You can attach the skewer to the tripod for roasting small game animals. All the component pieces (except the skillet) fit within the pot for easy storage and transport. Kit, dungeoneering kit, deluxe 130 gp 15 lbs. A deluxe dungeoneering kit contains two candles, chalk, a hammer and four pitons, 50 feet of silk rope, two sacks, three sunrods, four tindertwigs, and an everburning torch. Kit, Mess 2 sp 1 lb. This kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of wood, horn, or tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Kit, wizard's 21 gp 21 lbs. This kit includes a backpack, a bedroll, a belt pouch, a flint and steel, ink, an inkpen, an iron pot, a mess kit, soap, a spell component pouch, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin. The kit does not contain a spellbook because a wizard begins play with a spellbook and does not need to purchase one. Flint and steel 1 gp Kit, Chronicler's Price 40 gp; Weight 4-1/2 lbs. This bundle contains a map case, two vials of ink, two inkpens, 10 sheets of paper, two blank journals, a pound of fine powder for drying ink, and a 20-foot measuring cord. The supplies usually suffice for chronicling a single expedition of not more than 2 months' duration. Lesser Extend Metamagic Wand Potion of Cure Light Wounds Elven Trail Rations (7 days left?) Pearl of Power (1st Level) Cold Iron Pellet Grenade Retrieving from =Move action no AOO. 3 pockets 2 Cubic feet/20 lbs X2; 8 cubic feet 80 lbs Side Pocket 1 -Box of Firewood (20) -Flint and Tinder (-) Side Pocket 2 -Soap (.5) -Wool Cloak (3) -5 Flasks of Oil (.5) -Mountain Camo netting (5) -Snow Camo Netting (5) -Forest Camo Netting (5) -Manacles (2) Center Pocket -Medium Tent (30) -Fish Tackle (5) -Lamp (1) -Heatstone (2) -Hammer (5 sp, 2 lb) -Handsaw (3 gp, 5 lb) -Starcharts (.5) -Spool of Deer Twine (.5) --Healer's Kit (1) -Dwarven mead, 3.5lbs -10 lbs Trail Rations -9 Lbs trail Cake mix -Animal Glue X2 (1) 74 -Waterproof bag -Scroll of Snapdragon fireworks -1/4 lb maple syrup -5 lbs cheese and salted meat 8 days elven trail rations Campfire bead ------------